


dedah

by daikirai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, M/M, ujung-ujungnya maso kembali
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dari satu suku kata barusan, semua perasaannya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, terdedah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dedah

**Author's Note:**

> ternyata khittah saya emang nulis galau bin potek AHAHA HA HA #heh. dibuat untuk #nulisrandom2015 hari keempat. wedding march itu punya mendelssohn. kuroko no basket itu punya wataru watanabe. da aku mah apa atuh.

seiijuro,"

ia menghela nafas,

"oh? ada apa?"

sembari berharap suaranya tak berubah,

"aku menelepon soal emailku yang kemarin. maaf, pemberitahuannya mendadak, tapi bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya?"

atau jikapun berubah, ia berharap sang lawan bicara tak menyadarinya.

"maaf, aku masih pikir-pikir, aku masih harus bertanding keesokan harinya."

dusta.

(di seberang sana, sang dokter menghela nafas, semacam mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk diucapkan)

"kalau kau berada di kansai, sih, aku mau-mau saja"

dusta kuadrat.

(di seberang sana, baritonnya mendehem perlahan,

"tiketmu kubayari."

bariton itu minggu depan akan mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati dengan seorang gadis entah siapa,

"shintaro, ini bukan masalah uang."

atau bahkan pria. sang pemain shogi kini abai, ah, peduli setan, begitu pikirnya.)

"aku tahu. anggap saja ini adalah hadiah persahabatan kita."

ambivalensi.

"kalau setelahnya kita bisa bershogi, kenapa tidak."

ada rasa lelah sekaligus lega, nyaman sekaligus nyeri.

"kau tahu, rasanya dari seisi generasi keajaiban, hanya kau yang bisa kuajak berbicara seperti ini."

oh, apakah ini rasanya menemukan kejelasan dari harapan berusia satu dekade yang kini sia-sia?

"jangan begitu. kau juga mengundang yang lain, kan?"

dan nampaknya sang mantan kaisar disadarkan bahwa ia masihlah manusia.

"seijuro, kau lupa satu hal. hanya kau yang kupanggil dengan nama depan."

kemudian, tembok yang melapisi suaranya, runtuh perlahan.

"oh."

begitu saja.

"jadi, kalau kau mau datang, jangan lupa siapkan pidato untukku, ya."

tak lagi ia berusaha menutupinya -- toh, semua kan sia-sia.

"baiklah."

harga dirinya masih cukup tinggi untuk tidak merebut suami orang, tentu saja.

"senang bisa mengenalmu."

ia pun menghela nafas, kemudian bersiap mengakhiri percakapan.

"dah."

dari satu suku kata barusan, semua perasaannya sejak zaman smp teikou, terdedah.


End file.
